


Drip

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 17 Year Olds Thus Technically Underage, 69 (Sex Position), Diving Board Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Pool Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Lelouch was all for breaking into the Ashford Academy swimming pool during the middle of the night. That was BEFORE Suzaku threw him in.





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do not make profit off writing this. 
> 
> Another repost.

“Look at me, Lelouch!”

The student-terrorist was lounging on a wicker pool chair, curled up around his tattered copy of Shakespeare’s _Hamlet_. The moonlight filtering in through the glass ceiling was silver on the chlorine water, visible since the electric lampposts were dull and dark at one fifteen in the morning. Though the full moon provided enough light to create shadows, it was barely enough to read by. That didn’t stop Lelouch from staring transfixed at the pages of his book.

“Lelouch, are you watching?!”

Rolling his shoulders, the black-haired boy settled into a more comfortable position in his chair; his eyes themselves never strayed. Lelouch sighed deeply, the sound as blue and weary as the dim emergency lights stationed around the perimeter of the pool deck. His lips pulled down and his eyes were narrowed and concentrating inward. The moon’s shadows played across his face, concealing his worries in the dead of night. In the quiet backwards sort of peace, the brooding bookworm was free to dwell in his darkness.

 “Lelooouuuch!”

Lelouch’s mind was whirling as he stared at the seam of his book, but not with the tragic plight of Shakespeare’s characters.  _The Black Knights will want to know what our next move will be. It was Cornelia’s turn last, so our counter-attack has to—_

“Lelouch! Lelouch! Hey, Lelouch!”

Pale Britannian fingers gripped the bound play tighter.  _And that white Knightmare they have will be a problem._ For the first time in twenty minutes, the ebony-haired boy mechanically turned the page; he hadn’t read a word.

“Le _louch!_ ”

A splash of water hit Lelouch in the face, finally rousing him from his thoughts. He automatically blinked chlorine out of his eyes, and his lips thinned with annoyance. Not a single person had the right to trespass into the Ashford Academy pool so late, but Lelouch was used to ignoring the rules—or working them to his advantage, whichever he saw fit. And he liked to drag others down with him, so it was inevitable that he convinced his most important person to assist him in violating school rules. Especially when it was for said person’s benefit, no matter if he was a goody two-shoes. “Suzaku!” Lelouch growled, his anger echoing around the confined pool deck. Tearing his eyes from his now-drenched book, he glared at the innocent-looking Japanese male in the water. “I was in the middle of _reading_ ,” he explained in a snippy tone, holding up his doused _Hamlet_ copy.

Suzaku just cracked a grin. “No you weren’t,” he replied at once, leaning easily on the edge of the pool, his arms folded across the patio flooring. Shimmering white lights glistened from beneath the water line inside the pool, adding to the moon’s glow as they illuminated the trespassing Eleven in the water. Suzaku cocked his head attentively towards where his partner-in-crime was skulking beyond in the peripheral shadows. “You’ve been thinking hard about something, that I can tell,” he admitted with a smile as pure as the moonbeams on their faces, “but you weren’t focused on that book. You didn’t turn a single page ‘til just now.”

Lelouch’s glare melted into panic. _Has he really been watching me this whole time?!_ His fingers going limp, he dropped the book. He brusquely cleared his throat. “Ahem, well…”

“You can’t even argue with me!” Suzaku boasted.  With a mighty heave, he pushed himself out of the water and clambered onto the deck. Shivering in the cool night air, he made his way across the wet floor to tower over his boyfriend. Holding out his hand, he asked, “Aren’t you going to come in with me?”

Violet eyes followed stray water droplets as they slid enticingly down the Japanese boy’s muscles.  Though most of Suzaku’s body was cast in shadow, the moonlight highlighted just enough wet skin that Lelouch’s blood started to race.  Mouth going dry, the black-haired boy slipped his hand into his lover’s and allowed himself to be pulled up.  Without thinking, he butterfly-kissed his way up Suzaku’s arm, following the trail left by the water droplets, and finally pressed a hard kiss to the crook of the Japanese boy’s neck and shoulder.  “I can’t,” he breathed softly into tan skin. “I didn’t bring my bathing suit.”

Suzaku’s shivers increased during the older boy’s ministrations, until finally he wrapped his arms tightly around Lelouch in a viselike grip. Their fronts were plastered together, Suzaku’s wet to Lelouch’s dry, and the Japanese boy leaned further into the Britannian’s touch. His lips brushing the shell of the prince’s ear, Suzaku whispered, “That won’t be a problem, Lelouch.” Drawing back, Suzaku offered an apologetic—albeit partly mischievous—smile and hauled his boyfriend’s slender frame over his shoulder.  Lelouch predictably thrashed, but Suzaku only adjusted his grip and foretold cheerfully, “You’re going to complain about this later.” Shaking his head, Suzaku chuckled at Lelouch’s weak attempts to free himself—and promptly threw the Britannian prince into the pool.

Lelouch was a dark blob beneath the water before he emerged, hissing and spitting, his sodden clothes dragging at his body. “Suzaku!” he snarled, wiping his wet sleeve across his mouth. He started to swim towards the edge, then went under again, strands of silky black hair floating in a wispy halo around his head.  He resurfaced, his hanging wet hair untidy and heavy above water, and shook droplets out of his ears.  He reached the edge of the pool without further difficulty, struggling instead to drag his waterlogged figure onto the deck. A tawny hand appeared in the Britannian’s line of vision, and Lelouch hastily swat it away. “Not helping,” he grumbled in a low voice, finally rolling—gasping—onto the patio floor. His body shook with chills, and water dripped off him incessantly, forming puddles around his profile.

Gaining control of his laughter, Suzaku flopped down next to his irate boyfriend. “So-sorry, Lelouch,” he apologized, mirth still lacing his voice.

“Apology not accepted.”

“No?” Suzaku rolled over until he was straddling Lelouch’s stomach. “How about now?”

All it took was one of Lelouch’s highly perfected glares to warn Suzaku off pursuing that route. “Okay, okay,” Suzaku hastily relented, holding his hands up in the universal surrender position. A few water droplets slid off his skin onto Lelouch’s prone form beneath him.  “I wouldn’t. You know that. I just—”

“Stop it,” Lelouch ordered quietly, and Suzaku snapped his mouth shut at the forceful, dangerous promise lacing the prince’s words. The Britannian boy just stared at his lover, letting his command settle in the air between them. Only once Suzaku started to fidget in the heavy silence did Lelouch continue, “And put your hands down! You know the sight of the Japanese bending to Britannians makes me sick.” He shivered in the cool night air, acutely aware of the wet clothes clinging to his frame, of the raining chlorine drops on his face—and of Suzaku’s weight on his hips.

Suzaku lowered his hands at once, directing his attention to rubbing warmth back into Lelouch’s arms. He slid his hands up and down the prince’s clammy skin, his body rocking slightly with the back-and-forth motion. Sighing, he lowered his head almost as fast as he lowered his hands. “I am sorry,” the soldier apologized again, this time completely sincere. “I wasn’t thinking.”

The corner of Lelouch’s lip turned up in a smirk. “I’ve grown used to that. I wouldn’t be here with you now unless I accepted your idiocy as part of the package.” He raised a hand to cup Suzaku’s cheek, then guided his lover down to him for a soft kiss. Lelouch shivered again, for a different reason than before, and Suzaku’s hands tightened automatically around his upper arms. They lingered in the contact for a moment, the soft heat between them melting away much of their insecurities. When they broke apart, Suzaku opened his mouth, but Lelouch shushed him with an index finger against his lips and whispered harshly, “Don’t you dare apologize again, Suzaku. I won’t have it.”

“But it’s my fault!” the Japanese teen protested, clenching his eyes shut. His shoulders shook, and the tremors traveled down his body to Lelouch’s.

“It is,” Lelouch admitted truthfully, careful to keep his voice neutral and not accusatory. “But it’s all right. There’s nothing you have to be sorry for, and you’re wasting my time by uttering those words repeatedly. Didn’t we come here to swim?”

Suzaku’s eyes shot open, and he mumbled, “I just wanted you to come in with me, that’s all.”

Tilting his chin up, Lelouch grumbled, “…So you threw me in the damn pool?”

Suzaku winced, the movement sending more water droplets onto the prince beneath him. “I, ah…yes.”

Violet eyes narrowed thoughtfully up at him. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Suzaku seemed to shrink back. “Ithoughtitwouldbefunny.”

Lelouch bristled beneath the soldier, his washed-away anger returning. “…Excuse me?”

“But you said there was nothing to apologize for anyway,” Suzaku quickly reminded the volatile prince, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “So, uh, great! Let’s hit the pool!” He leapt to his feet, almost slipping in the puddle that had formed around Lelouch.

The prince sat up and grabbed at the soldier’s wrist, tugging him back down. “We’re not going anywhere until you explain yourself to me.” His eyes locked onto Suzaku’s, and even though he was noticeably weaker than the trained military professional, Suzaku cowed under his gaze. “Just because I accepted your apology doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” Lelouch warned, purple eyes smoldering in the moonlight. “You _threw_ me in the _pool_. I can’t ignore that. It was completely immature of you, for one thing, and now I’m all cold and wet and my clothes will have to be _dry-cleaned_ —”

Suzaku hugged him mid-rant. “If you’re cold, Lelouch, all you had to do was say so,” he murmured affectionately, his breath brushing the prince’s ear.

Lelouch stiffened in the embrace, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “That’s not what I meant!” he snapped hurriedly, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He shrugged Suzaku off, twisting around to face him. “If you wanted me to swim with you, you could’ve said so instead of tossing me in like that!” Suzaku started to protest, but Lelouch silenced him with a _look_ and continued, “You could’ve said, ‘You don’t need a bathing suit around me’ or even ‘Why don’t you go without? It’s only me here.’ Something along those lines.”

The Japanese boy blinked innocently. “Lelouch, you know I’m not good at words like you are.”

Lelouch groaned, holding a hand to his forehead melodramatically. “So you can’t even string a few together for a simple request? How typical of you, Suzaku.”

“Is there anything _else_ you want to complain about?” the soldier asked tartly.

“Yes, actually,” Lelouch remarked, raising his head in a superior fashion. “I don’t appreciate you _dripping_ on me. And just so you’re aware,” he informed the other boy loftily, “you’re not in my favor right now.” The expression he leveled at Suzaku wasn’t quite a glare, but it was cold enough to make the younger boy shake.

Suzaku swallowed. “I’m—”

“ _Don’t_.”

Suzaku cringed and clasped his hands together. “…Okay, now what?” He sounded lost, like he was ten again, losing his best friend right after his world had been stolen away.

“Now,” Lelouch huffed, providing the necessary direction and support, “we swim.” Nimble fingers moved to undo the top button of his shirt, and the reproachful look he directed at his wallowing lover was enough to spur Suzaku into action.

-+-

“Let me,” the soldier offered eagerly, aiming to please as he moved to intercept Lelouch’s spindly hands.

The boys froze for a second, staring at one another, before the prince finally gave in. “This _is_ your fault in the first place,” Lelouch rationalized. Suzaku only ducked his head.

Tan fingers hovered above the second button of Lelouch’s white school shirt. Suzaku’s breathing grew heavy and shallow, and he swallowed thickly before his fingertips brushed the first plastic circle. He took a moment to rake his eyes appreciatively over his prince’s drenched, disheveled appearance. Lelouch’s hair was drying in stringy clumps, and his wet white shirt was completely see-through from his dip in the pool; the fabric stuck to his skin in random blotches. Even the squelching sound of shifting wet clothes didn’t distract Suzaku from appraising his sexily soaked boyfriend. 

Sighing with evident impatience, Lelouch snapped his fingers in front of Suzaku’s glazed-over eyes. “Do I need to show you how to do this?” the Britannian prince prompted, placing his hands atop his lover’s.

Suzaku lowered his head sulkily and complained, “I’m not three, Lelouch.”

Moving one of his hands to cup the younger boy’s cheek, the prince tenderly lifted the other’s face until their eyes met again. His voice gentle, the black-haired Britannian agreed, “Of course you’re not.” With his eyes trained on Suzaku’s the entire time, Lelouch guided his Japanese counterpart step-by-step through undoing the ridiculous contraptions on his clothes. With every button undone, Lelouch’s anger gave way to tension of an entirely different sort. A familiar smirk danced across his lips as he elaborated, with a touch of teasing condescension, “You’re just an idiot.”

Nose wrinkling at the common insult, Suzaku at last managed to undo all the fastenings of Lelouch’s shirt. Drenched fabric scraped over the plastic buttons as they sprang free, baring the prince’s damp skin to the open. Lelouch trembled as Suzaku’s nails lightly grazed his abdomen. Smiling triumphantly, the Japanese teen leaned in closer to his boyfriend’s face and crowed, “Would an idiot be able to do _that?_ ”

A spark of amusement replaced the bitterness in Lelouch’s eyes, visible even in the dim lighting. “Perhaps,” he answered lightly. A corner of his lip twitched. “Show me what else you can do,” he challenged, lifting his hips suggestively into his lover’s.

Suzaku, not expecting the evocative movement, lost his balance and fell sideways into the pool with a splash. When he climbed back onto the deck, Lelouch was already slipping the soaked shirt off his shoulders. Suzaku teetered on the edge for a moment, just drinking in the sight of his lover undressing himself, before pitching forward and crawling on hands and knees back to his prince. Both boys were clumsy with anticipation, though neither would admit it, and their movements were rushed and desperate as they worked.   With the older boy’s top already bared, Suzaku started fumbling with Lelouch’s pants. “I’m glad you didn’t wear the jacket with the rest of the uniform,” he moaned gratefully, yanking on the prince’s belt loops.

The Britannian boy gasped at the rough treatment, and he soothingly laid his hand on Suzaku’s again. “There’s no need for that.”

“No?” Suzaku asked raggedly, though he heeded his prince’s request. Again with Lelouch’s help, he peeled the soaked black pants from the Britannian schoolboy’s frame. He leapt to his feet and held out his hand again, silently urging Lelouch to take it.

-+-

Lelouch ignored the proffered help and rose to his feet, dignified and graceful even dressed only in damp briefs and footwear.  He gathered his clothes with typical OCD mindfulness, folding them properly with narrow-minded concentration and leaving them on the chair he’d been perched on previously. Careful not to stumble in the darkness, he kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, leaving them on the chair beside the rest of his uniform. Suzaku snorted impatiently, distracting his prince, and Lelouch tripped over _Hamlet_ on the way back to his boyfriend, reeling right into the younger boy’s waiting arms. Suzaku always damaged his pride, but the payoff was worth the trade. Sometimes.

Suzaku towed the prince upright, making sure to enfold Lelouch securely within his grasp. Tan arms were like steel around the Britannian’s slim, pale waist. “Are you all right?” he crooned, pressing a light kiss to the side of his lover’s head.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lelouch growled indignantly. “I’m not _three_ , Suzaku.”

The Japanese boy laughed. “Yeah, I bet even when you _were_ three, you didn’t trip like that.”

Lelouch primly shook his head. “Of course not,” he agreed. “It’s just because you’re here.”

A pleased smile formed on Suzaku’s lips, and his hold on the prince tightened ever-so-slightly.

“I _meant_ ,” Lelouch corrected himself hastily, looking away to try to hide the beginnings of a blush, “that your clumsiness must be rubbing off on me, you fool.” Recognizing that he was making his reddish-pink cheeks more accessible to Suzaku’s appreciative eyes, the prince lowered his face, letting dark strands of hair cover the evidence. “ _Not_ that being around you makes me light-headed.”

Speechless, Suzaku only tightened his hold even more and leaned in to graze his lips over the prince’s. Pulling back, he murmured affectionately, “You make me light-headed, too, Lelouch. It’s nothing to be ashamed over.” The moon’s glow was reflected in Suzaku’s eyes, a sliver of silver in forest green.

Lelouch bristled in the younger boy’s embrace. “Weren’t you _listening?_ I said it _wasn’t_ because of…of _that_ ….” His blush darkened, and his lips tingled from their brief kiss. “Only an idiot like you would believe—”

“Whatever you say, Lelouch,” Suzaku interrupted, his thumb soothingly brushing the area behind the older boy’s ear.

Lelouch huffed, though he couldn’t keep a small, though slightly annoyed smile off his face. A part deep inside of him resented that Suzaku could read him so well. Turning in the tan youth’s arms, the prince growled, “Shut up and let’s go swimming.” He broke free of Suzaku and marched over to the deep end of the pool, flopping down on the edge and slowly sliding his feet and calves into the cool water. Shivering, he counted to ten, trying to adjust to the new temperature little by little. He looked back to see if his boyfriend was following.

Suzaku eyed the damp briefs still gracing Lelouch’s figure, but didn’t press the issue. Instead, he beamed and rushed to cannon-ball into the deep water, shrieking with childish glee. Geass was pointless on Suzaku; he instinctively followed Lelouch’s orders without question anyway.

Lelouch fondly shook his head, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips as retreated into his thoughts. _As annoying as Suzaku can be sometimes, there is just something incredibly endearing about him._   The Britannian prince hid his smile with a hand, lowering it when he remembered that Suzaku was the only one present to witness such a genuine display of emotion. Suzaku’s enthusiasm was contagious, and the smile on Lelouch’s face grew exponentially in response to the optimistic Japanese boy’s happiness.  Seconds later, water splashed over the prince from the younger boy’s leap, and the smile faded right back into its customary frown. Just as Lelouch began to push himself all the way into the pool, Suzaku’s head popped up—right between his spread legs.

His lips parted to gasp some air, Suzaku caught a mouthful of Lelouch’s crotch instead.

Both boys froze for a second, staring wide-eyed at each other—Lelouch caught between shock and pleasure, and Suzaku’s eyes twinkling a bit knowingly.  The Britannian boy’s knuckles were whiter than usual as he grasped the edge of the pool, shaking despite himself with the effort it took to not thrust further into Suzaku’s mouth.  Lelouch was oftentimes proud of his self-control, but Suzaku could always wriggle into his cracks and undo him from the inside out. Cool, chlorine water lapped at his legs, but the Britannian prince was too focused on the heat spiraling from down south.  Suzaku’s mouth was warm and moist around him, even through his underwear, and Lelouch’s brain took a nosedive at the contact.

Suzaku’s eyes, dark with promise, went half-mast, and he experimentally licked the older boy through his briefs.  He let out a satisfied sigh at Lelouch’s instinctive jerk, raising his hands from the water to grasp the insides of his prince’s thighs.  His fingers slipped from the wetness, and he had to try a couple times before he managed a decent grip.  Slowly spreading apart those pale thighs, the Japanese teen nosed deeper into the crevice between Lelouch’s legs.  He opened his mouth wider, welcoming the clothed skin expanding and hardening on his tongue.

Lelouch slipped a bit more into the pool, so that the water covered his knees and part of his thighs.  He was falling fast, and dammit if Suzaku wasn’t there to catch him. As always. Hands sweating, he lost his grip and scrabbled for purchase on the rough patio flooring of the pool deck. He lurched to one side, scraping his elbow, and couldn’t hold back a moan of his lover’s name.  His heart pounded erratically, and his limbs quivered.  Even if Suzaku was a nuisance sometimes, throwing his unsuspecting boyfriend in the pool, Lelouch knew the true depths of his lover’s feelings; it showed in every move he made. Even the pool-tossing fiasco. Lelouch instinctively kicked outward when Suzaku’s tongue massaged somewhere sensitive, and a spray of water arced across the pool.   

Suzaku’s hands were half submerged, and his head barely bobbed above the water as he sucked and licked his royal boyfriend to near completion.  The fabric of Lelouch’s panties was scratchy on his tongue, and the younger teen breathed heavily through his nose, the strong smell of chlorine mixing with Lelouch’s natural musk in his nostrils. Pulling back from his partner, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to black fabric, Suzaku rasped, “Is it good?”

“Yeeesss,” Lelouch hissed, burying his hands in Suzaku’s wet curls. The prince gasped for air like he’d just finished swimming the hundred-meter dash.  “Su…Suzaku…” he moaned, clenching his thighs tight around the other’s head to keep him in place.  Suzaku wasn’t going anywhere—at least, not without him. His knees rubbed against the Japanese boy’s dripping brown hair, and he sighed at the soft, wet texture. His heels dug into the skin right below Suzaku’s shoulder blades, and he tugged harshly at the hair in his hands, almost losing his grip from the slickness of it all. Grunting, Lelouch held on harder; he wouldn’t let Suzaku slip through his fingers. Not this time.

-+-

The soldier shuddered under Lelouch’s hands, apologizing with each stroke of his tongue. _I’m sorry for dragging you out here at one in the morning._ He swept his tongue upwards, pressing lightly along the entire length of Lelouch’s restrained arousal. _I’m sorry for splashing you with water when you were lost in thought._ On the downward sweep, he pressed harder. _I’m sorry for throwing you in the pool_. Catching the fabric of Lelouch’s wet underwear in his teeth, he pulled back slightly—stretching the briefs away from the prince’s swelling arousal and letting a gush of pool water into the newly emptied space—before letting it glide gently back into place, snug against the Britannian’s length.

Suzaku frantically tried to control his breathing, but it proved too difficult with Lelouch hot and hard in his mouth. The brunet’s fingers clutched pale thighs so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises; he apologetically turned his head and nuzzled the top of Lelouch’s legs, knowing the proud prince wouldn’t accept a traditional “I’m sorry” later. Nothing about Lelouch was traditional, and Suzaku’s blood raced with excitement each time he rediscovered that fact. Not even manning the Lancelot was as electrifying, and Lelouch didn’t come with an instruction manual. No, he was all new and untouched and unexplored—until Suzaku happened along, and Lelouch consented to giving him the keys to his heart. And of course, Suzaku had reciprocated. Gladly. Else he wouldn’t be there, apologizing in this nontraditional manner by blowing his boyfriend on the pool edge.

If it could even be called a proper blowjob, what with those annoying yet sexy black briefs still covering his prize.

Even so, Lelouch’s muted mewls and pants were driving Suzaku insane, and his body was heating up so badly he was surprised he wasn’t making steam, what with the icy water around him and everything. Cloudy green eyes peered up between Lelouch’s thighs, and Suzaku stepped up his efforts to please his prince with all the force and focus of a trained soldier. His body was crying for attention, but he stubbornly refused to tend to it. Lelouch’s needs came first, and Suzaku knew his own would be satisfied only if and when Lelouch deemed it time. His prince’s word was law, and Suzaku followed it to the letter. Lelouch vi Britannia was Suzaku’s personal god, and sex was his worship service of choice.

Not that they didn’t have their arguments and fights. Suzaku pressed forward a bit too roughly, his teeth grazing Lelouch’s erection through his briefs. The crown of one tooth got caught on a loose thread, and when Suzaku pulled back, everything started to unravel.

The sensations were almost too much for the writhing royalty, and they both knew the end was close. “A-ah…!” Lelouch moaned, his back arching and twisting—his weight leaving the pool deck completely.  For a split second, only Suzaku kept them afloat, Lelouch’s arousal pressed against his nose—and then they both went under, leaving a string of bubbles in their wake.

Flailing, Lelouch knocked Suzaku backwards on the way down, his fingers clawing through water, unable to find a solid purchase.  It took a few seconds for his brain to kick into gear, and he swam for the surface, sputtering once he broke for air. 

The soldier reacted more calmly, rolling with the punches as he fought to get his head above water. The liquid felt icy on his skin after the heat of oral sex, and he could only imagine what the shock and temperature had done to his lover’s erection. Surfacing next to Lelouch, a self-satisfied smile gracing his lips, Suzaku chirped, “Well, that was fun!” He wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes, his expression dimming a bit. “Shame you didn’t get to…you know…” He waved his hand in the air, splattering Lelouch with water drops.

Lelouch sighed and paddled over to his lover, griping, “Then do something about it!” as he deliberately hooked his arms around Suzaku’s neck. They both went under again, sinking a few feet in the deep end of the pool; they came up kissing, accidentally swallowing small mouthfuls of chlorine water in the process.  Their throats burned from the sensation, but even that wasn’t enough to break them apart. Their tongues twined as they bobbed in the water, their wet bodies pressed close together.  Moans and gurgles split the air, and the steady slap of water on skin lulled their frenzied movements into a gentle rhythm.  Only the moving shadows showed the passage of time as the moon slid across the sky, and little by little, their bodies became adjusted to the temperature of the water until it was as comfortable being rocked to and fro by the pool’s gentle waves as it was being held in one another’s arms.

-+-

They broke apart after an indeterminable amount of time, chests heaving.

“Idiot,” Lelouch chided, lightly flicking Suzaku’s ear.

A quizzical expression stole onto the Japanese boy’s face. “What was that for?”

“Because I felt like it,” Lelouch answered dryly. “Anyway, we’re here now. We’re in the water. You should probably practice.” He reluctantly untangled himself from Suzaku, still breathing hard. “You should make the most of your time here tonight,” he advised, reminding Suzaku of the reason behind their midnight excursion to the Ashford Academy private pool in the first place. No one wanted ‘the Eleven’ to muddy up the pool water, so Suzaku was forced to sit out during gym class. Not only that, he was also deducted points for not participating. Lelouch’s blood boiled at the unfairness of it all. His anger at the Britannian society tumbled out, backed by sexual frustration, as he snapped, “When you’re done reaping the benefits of what should’ve been yours in the first place, come get me.”

Suzaku sank a little in the water, his abundance of muscles making it hard to stay afloat without effort. “I practiced earlier,” he murmured, referring to the time Lelouch spent ‘reading.’ “I swam my laps. I’m in good swimming shape, Lelouch.”

The prince gawked at him. “Then why…?”

A sweet smile broke out on Suzaku’s face as he answered, “Because I want to spend time with you.” He pulled Lelouch back into his arms, kissed him hard and long and deep. When he released the black-haired boy, Lelouch was breathless in his arms and—more importantly—compliant to Suzaku’s whims. “Let’s play a game,” the brunet suggested.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow coolly. _He’s such a child._

Suzaku sucked in a breath. “I haven’t gotten to play a water game since I was ten.”

How could Lelouch deny him when he put it like that? Suzaku looked at him sadly, and Lelouch felt his heart melt just a bit at that pleading expression. “Oh, all right,” he acquiesced with a huff. He wasn’t giving in; he was simply doing what he’d wanted to do all along—and that meant making Suzaku happy in whatever way he could. Lelouch lifted his chin a mere smidgeon, and it was obvious by the perturbed expression on his face that his next words would cost him. “We’ll play Marco Polo.” If he was going to agree, then _he_ was the one who would sure as hell pick the game.

The brunet’s face lit up. “Really, Lelouch? Thank you! Not just for that, but for…you know…being here for me.”

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Like I would be anywhere else.” _Except out freeing your country from mine._

_-+-_

“I’ll make it up to you,” Suzaku promised earnestly. “I know you don’t like these,” he said, waving his hand in a vague gesture, “kiddy games.”

Predictably, Lelouch heaved a sigh, though whether it was at Suzaku’s attitude or at Marco Polo was unclear. “Suzaku, just be quiet and start swimming.” He lifted his arm from the water and pointed at the other end of the pool. “If you’re not out of my sight in five seconds, then I refuse to play anymore.”

“Now who’s being childish?” Suzaku asked, mimicking Lelouch’s raised eyebrow flawlessly.

The Britannian blanched. “I never said—”

Suzaku swam forward, a little too close and personal until his lips brushed Lelouch’s. “You didn’t have to,” he breathed, as if it were a secret. His eyes slipped closed and he angled his head up again, losing himself in the other’s touch. “…Lelouch,” he whispered, a hint of triumph in his eyes as he pulled back, his expression just a little bit hazy. “You’re ‘it’.”

Lelouch frowned.

“Yes, it does make sense,” Suzaku reassured him knowingly. At Lelouch’s surprised look, the brunet shrugged self-consciously and defended himself with a gruff, “What?”

Lelouch only shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. Why am I…?” he asked, his voice low and cautious.

“Because I _was_ ‘it,’” Suzaku explained patiently, using the tone Lelouch adopted when he tutored, “and I caught you.” He reenacted the moment where he caught Lelouch.

“Oh,” the prince breathed, as he deciphered the meaning of another secret between them. “In that case…” He deliberately leaned into Suzaku, delving into all that he offered. Pulling back after a while, he murmured, “You’re it.”

Suzaku shook his head, sending water droplets flying onto Lelouch again. “No fair,” he teased, the light in his eyes the brightest it had been all night. “You didn’t have your eyes closed at first, so you cheated. Do it again, and do it right this time.” He pouted. “Cheater.”

Lelouch pointedly rolled his eyes before closing them tight. “Anything to be caught,” he grumbled, though the underlying fondness of his words was easy to hear.

“Anything to be caught by _you_ ,” Suzaku corrected, right before the words were stolen from his mouth. And as soon as Lelouch, pulled back, Suzaku kept his eyes shut and followed him back, imprinting upon Lelouch that he was _it, it, it_ and he was the _only_ ‘it’ Suzaku would ever allow to catch him. There were no other fish in the sea—or pool—and there was only Lelouch, _his_ Lelouch—and he was Lelouch’s Suzaku, and there was no way around that, ever. When he finally— _finally_ —dragged himself away from his addicting counterpart, Suzaku put some space between them and mumbled, “We should probably play now.”

-+-

“We _were_ playing,” Lelouch murmured seductively, his purple eyes glassy with desire.

“Playing _Marco Polo_ ,” Suzaku reminded. Then, as an afterthought, he promised, “If you catch me once—the right way—I’ll let you do anything you want to me later.” Deviousness glinted in green eyes, and the brunet darted off towards the shallow end of the pool, leaving Lelouch floundering by himself in the deep water.

Lelouch growled deep in his throat and obligingly closed his eyes, the shock of his body’s separation from Suzaku’s doing wonders to restore his brainpower. Shaking his head back and forth, he griped, “The things I do for you…” He swam blindly in the direction his lover had gone. Yelling out “Marco!” he listened intently for Suzaku’s haphazard splashing and swam towards the sound. Darkness pressed against his eyelids. The swell of the slight pool waves confused him slightly, but he could still pinpoint Suzaku’s relative location. He sighed. This game was stupid. If this was for real, he’d be using every sense at his disposal to find his target. Why did he pick this game again?

“Polo!” Suzaku zipped past him, headed the opposite direction.

That’s right. Because it was _their_ game, the one Suzaku had taught Lelouch when they were still transitioning from enemies to friends, back when they were ten and there was no need yet for the water to wash their bloodstained hands. Lelouch reacted, but not quickly enough. “Marco!” As expected, the answering “Polo!” came from behind him. He adjusted his position and called again, “Marco!” Annoyance edged his voice. He was getting tired, and Suzaku’s boundless energy was becoming aggravating as a result.

There was silence.  The black-haired boy paused, straining his ears, and he treaded water with effort. No sound rang from within the pool, but there was a slight, steady _drip drip drip_ hitting the patio floor. “Fish out of water!” he yelled, remembering the phrase from back when Suzaku had taught him this game at the Kururugi Shrine.

“That’s what I am, huh?” Suzaku asked forlornly.

Damning the rules, Lelouch opened his eyes to see the soldier slip unceremoniously back into the pool. Their gazes met from across the water.

“A fish out of water,” Suzaku explained. “An Eleven amidst Britannians. That’s why I don’t fit in here.”

Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t say anything. It’s true. It’s why we’re here in the first place,” Suzaku pointed out. He swam back to his boyfriend and tugged Lelouch into his arms. Without a sound, they floated together, the game forgotten in place of bitter memories.

“Feel better now?” Lelouch asked after a time, trailing his fingertips down Suzaku’s cheek. He grimaced. His skin had become pruney in the time that he’d been immersed in water.  Feeling the younger boy nod wordlessly against his shoulder, the prince let his rigid muscles relax. His heart hardened impossibly more against Britannia, and his grip on Suzaku tightened, his soul not about to lose its strongest link to humanity. “And,” Lelouch mumbled, tilting his head down, “you know it’s not true. You _do_ belong here. With me.” He grasped Suzaku’s hand and brought it to his chest, right over his pounding heartbeat. Lelouch himself was just as reassured by it, that he still had a heart after all the things he’d done, but of course the gesture was all for Suzaku’s benefit. The things he did for his idiot…

Only it wasn’t his heart anymore. He’d given it to Suzaku freely, and Suzaku kept it from turning completely black.

 Suzaku reared up and kissed him, effectively distracting the prince. “Okay, I can buy that,” the brunet murmured upon pulling away. “But the rest of them…except for Nunnally and the Student Council…they don’t want me here.”

The Britannian prince laughed, cold and ruthless. “You think I care? It’s not about them. It’s never been about _them_ , Suzaku.” His hold on the soldier tightened ever-so-slightly. His deep voice echoed over the water. “I love you.”

Breath catching, Suzaku automatically—though with genuine feeling—responded, “Lelouch. I love you, too.”

“Do you?” the Britannian questioned, studying his lover carefully. Before Suzaku could protest, Lelouch went on, “Because loving me has nothing to do with anyone else. It shouldn’t matter what anybody thinks. This is only about _me_.” He paused, adding as an afterthought, “And you.”

Suzaku chuckled. “I know. And yes, Lelouch, I do love you. How could you doubt that?” He nuzzled his boyfriend’s bony shoulder, then moved up to press his cheek against Lelouch’s. His breathing was heavy against his lover’s pale skin, and his eyes were shiny with emotion as he leaned back, his gaze caught by spellbinding pools of violet.

Lelouch sighed, sweeping his fingers through Suzaku’s wet hair, working out the tiny knots in his curls.  He felt the familiar rush of dizziness that came whenever Suzaku uttered those three magical little words, and he forgot if the water was up or down; the world could be sideways for all he cared at that moment, as long as Suzaku was with him, holding him and loving him. “Good,” he breathed, satisfied, and followed his declaration with a kiss, putting as much of himself into it as he dared.

-+-

Moaning, Suzaku reciprocated. He leaned further into his boyfriend, not stopping until they toppled with a splash. They broke apart underwater; Lelouch coughed up chlorine once he’d surfaced, and Suzaku was not far behind. The prince pulled his soldier into another embrace.

Suzaku hummed in his throat and let the water carry his weight. He felt lighter in the water, or was that because Lelouch was holding him close?  Warm and relaxed, he sank a bit deeper until only the top of his face was above water, pointed straight at the glass ceiling. He moaned softly, and his voice sounded far away to his own ears, clogged with water as they were. His eyelids fluttered closed, and he gave himself over to the sensations wrapped around his body: the gentle water engulfing him, Lelouch’s arms tight around him, the whisper of their previous kisses on his lips, the cool air blowing across his exposed face…

There was a moment of comfortable silence before the prince said softly, “We should do this more often. I like seeing you so happy, and lately it’s been hard to find time for ourselves like this. ” Lelouch’s voice sounded far away, but Suzaku would recognize his lover’s deep voice anywhere, distorted though it was through the wall of water.

The brunet nodded sleepily, the now warm water making drowsy. “I know what you mean.” He sighed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, relaxed in a way he hadn’t felt since before he’d joined the military. “I wish we could just stay like this, Lelouch.”

“Me too,” the prince crooned above his ear, Lelouch’s lips barely brushing the surface. “Someday, we’ll be able to… I’ll make sure of it.” His body tensed with resolve, and Suzaku felt the stiffening muscles where he was pressed up against his lover.

After a moment’s hesitation, fearing Lelouch’s answer would break the peace, Suzaku gathered his courage and asked softly, “How will you do that?” He lifted his head slightly out of the water, not wanting to mishear something so important.

There was another moment of silence before Lelouch reacted. Slowly, the Britannian revolutionary reached out with one arm over the pool and dipped his index finger straight into the water. After removing it, he sought Suzaku’s gaze and nodded with his chin to the ripples expanding from his touch. “You and me,” Lelouch whispered, “we’re only the beginning.” Before Suzaku could question him, he leaned in and smothered the soldier with a kiss.

Suzaku broke away, his expression sharp with concern. “As much as I’d like that to be true, right now that’s impossible. I can’t help but worry about you, Lelouch. You’ve seemed so tense lately.” 

-+-

Lelouch’s frame trembled and panic flared in his eyes for a brief second. “I…”

The Japanese boy held up a hand, a strained smile on his face. “I know you’re worried about me…but still.” Lelouch didn’t answer, and Suzaku faltered with his silence. “…You don’t have to explain,” he conceded with an obviously disappointed sigh.

Nodding, the prince relaxed his grip. The relief flooding off him was enough to fill an entire second swimming pool. _When the day comes that we can be together like this openly, Suzaku, you will understand._ “Shall we call it a night?” he invited hurriedly, casting an eye at the sinking moon. It was getting to be the darkest part of night, right before dawn. They both had school tomorrow, and Suzaku had military duties afterwards while Lelouch secretly had Black Knights plans. He couldn’t conquer Britannia on only a couple hours of sleep, and he knew Suzaku would drag him to class no matter what. And he’d go, because he couldn’t stand to let Suzaku be bullied by the racist lowlifes in their class—not while he could be there to stop it.

“Sure,” Suzaku agreed pleasantly, following his gaze. “I guess it is getting late, and we can always come back tomorrow.”

Lelouch’s heart dropped. He couldn’t stay up night after night with Suzaku, not if he wanted to get anywhere with his plans. “Maybe,” he agreed noncommittally. He felt his ambitions suffer with the possibility, so he amended, “Or maybe we could just stay in.”

Getting a completely different message, Suzaku’s eyes glinted. “Oh,” he drawled. “Of course.”

Lelouch gave him a lighthearted shove and turned his face towards the exit. “Come on, idiot.” He started to swim, but Suzaku quickly overtook him. With his eyes open this time to see him swim, Lelouch watched in awe as his wildly energetic boyfriend throttled to the side of the pool. Lelouch felt his throat clog like he was drowning, choking, unable to breathe; he was unable to take his eyes off the way the moonlight cast an ethereal glow on tan-bronze skin, on the way Suzaku’s arms curved so perfectly as he sluiced through the water… Suzaku was Lelouch’s water and his lifeguard all in one.

The prince shook himself out of his stupor and followed, catching up to his lover only because Suzaku stopped to wait for him. They made if halfway across the pool before they swam into a swathe of rectangular darkness. Suzaku froze and looked up, his military instincts taking over as he sank into a defensive position; the expanse of water around him threw off his crouch. Lelouch secretly knew from personal experience now too: when there was a shadow over you on the battlefield, it usually meant bad news.  Glancing up with a less concerned expression, the calculative prince noticed that they’d swum directly under the diving board.  “It’s just the springboard’s shadow,” he explained to the Japanese boy, nudging him on towards the exit. “Keep going.”

“No.” The soldier gathered his self-control and changed direction, determination rolling off him in waves. “I’m not going to run away from Britannia’s shadow anymore. I’m…I’m going to dive at least _once_ while I’m here!” He swam towards the ladder of the diving board, not even stopping when his Britannian lover latched onto his foot.

“We can come back tomorrow, remember?” Lelouch hissed, hanging on for the ride as Suzaku sliced through the pool. “Suzaku, we’ve been here too long already!”

Green eyes peered imploringly over a tan shoulder. “Just one dive, Lelouch. I’ll be quick.”

The pale teen’s grip slackened, and the Japanese minority gratefully shot away up the ladder. Two seconds later, Suzaku dove from the platform and arced straight towards the bottom of the pool. He surfaced laughing, and Lelouch felt it was worth the extra minute or so spent in the pool to see Suzaku so carefree.

Until Suzaku pleaded, “One more time.”

“No.” The prince’s answer was absolute, but the brunet paid him no heed.

Instead, Suzaku scrambled back up the ladder, shooting Lelouch guilty looks every so often. Offsetting those looks was a kind of wildness in his eyes as he bounced recklessly on the edge of the diving board—up, down, up, down, _up, down_ —before hurling himself down into the water. He narrowly missed landing on Lelouch.

Groaning in exasperation, the Britannian prince grumbled, “Okay, great. You defied me, had your fun…we’re _going_ now.” He paddled over to Suzaku and grabbed him firmly by the upper arm. “It’s way past your bedtime.”

“I’m not a kid, Lelouch,” Suzaku protested. He yanked his boyfriend’s hand off him.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, which could’ve meant either _Oh, really? Then stop acting like one_ or _I couldn’t care less. We’re still going._

Suzaku grimaced. “Look, you can go if you want, but I’m having fun. I won’t get caught here when it’s light out, I swear.”

Lelouch pursed his lips and shook his head, his stringy wet hair slapping his cheeks. “I’m not leaving without you,” he mumbled. “We’re wasting time.”

“You’re right; we are!” Suzaku agreed—and shot for the ladder again. He whooped as he jumped off the diving board again, and as soon as he surfaced for air, Lelouch grabbed his head and dunked him right back underwater.

After ten seconds, the prince let go and allowed his immature boyfriend to come up for air.

Snorting water out his nose, Suzaku teased, “Oh come on, Lelouch. _You_ know I can hold my breath a lot longer than _that_.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before tackling his prince, sending them both underwater again as they twisted and slithered against one another, trying to come out on top. Suzaku came up with Lelouch on top of him, snugly wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

“I win,” the prince said smugly, announcing his victory from on high. Lelouch perched on his boyfriend’s shoulders like they were playing Chicken, his crotch snug against the back of Suzaku’s neck. His torso was bared to the open air, and he shivered at the coolness sweeping across his wet frame. He needed to get back in the water to be comfortable, but he dared not abandon his conquest. Besides, they were about to get out of the water anyway. “Take me out of the pool,” he ordered. “No more water wrestling.”

Suzaku chuckled lightly. “If you say so.” He swam towards the pool edge with his prince wrapped around him still.

Lelouch glanced up at the diving board they were next to. “ _No_ , Suzaku. It’s time to leave.”

“You said to take you out of the pool; you never specified _where_ ,” the brunet soldier pointed out innocently. “I was just following orders.”

The prince gritted his teeth. “Suza _ku_ …”

“Anyway, since we’re right here, we may as well dive,” Suzaku said brightly. He gently lifted Lelouch from his shoulders, treating the pale Britannian as if he were made of porcelain. Settling Lelouch on the pool deck, he shimmied up the ladder again, not once looking back.

Growling with anger, Lelouch followed his boyfriend up the ladder, catching hold of the younger boy’s ankle before he could jump again. “What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand?!”

“Hm, I think it’s the _no_ part,” Suzaku quipped back, right before shaking Lelouch off his ankle and diving into the water.

Coming to a decision, the miffed prince slid onto the diving board feet first. His blood roared, and he barely registered the cool, wet surface beneath him. He lay down on the high dive, blocking Suzaku’s access. Folding his arms haughtily over his bare chest, he wasn’t surprised when he heard the wet slap of Suzaku’s feet climbing the ladder again.

“What are you doing?” Suzaku’s voice sounded amused more than annoyed, and Lelouch seethed at his tone.

“Nothing.” So what if he sounded petulant?  Suzaku was the one being childish, not him! Free-spirited laughter sounded from above him, and Lelouch tilted his head back to see his lover hanging off the ladder.

“This isn’t going to stop me,” Suzaku promised. “I’ll just crawl over you.” On all fours, the brunet inched his way across the springboard, going slowly as the board wobbled from his moving weight.

Lelouch laughed, the sound almost mocking. “And you think _that_ will stop _me_?” Before the brunet got too far, he reached up and grabbed Suzaku’s head, framing his tanned face with pale hands. “Don’t underestimate me, Suzaku,” the irate prince warned in a whisper before tugging his boyfriend’s head down to meet his. Though their positioning was backwards, the kiss felt warm and right as ever.

-+-

Suzaku sighed happily and forgot all about his previous plans. The rush of diving thirty-three feet into the pool was _nothing_ compared to the electricity running through his veins at the moment. Why would he need a high dive when he was falling, falling, _falling_ into Lelouch, falling _for_ him again, head over heels, until he was sinking under the weight of his feelings, drowning and not caring one bit because it was _Lelouch_ and he loved him so, _so_ much. After a few passionate moments, Lelouch turned his head, gasping, and Suzaku let him take two whole breaths before pinning him again with another backwards kiss.

“Mmm,” the prince moaned, his hands fluttering on Suzaku’s cheeks. “Suza—ku…”

“Yes, my prince?” Suzaku breathed, breaking away. The rebellious light in his eyes had died, only to be replaced with a spark Lelouch would by now know all too well. The brunet chuckled, his voice husky in the deadest hour.

Lelouch scowled at the nickname. Slowly, as the silence stretched, his expression morphed into his trademark smirk. “I won,” he announced. “I stopped you from diving.”

“Hmph,” Suzaku snorted. “Not fair, you cheater. That kiss was an underhanded tactic to distract me.”

“And it worked,” Lelouch pointed out unabashedly.

Suzaku smiled softly. “Don’t worry. I still love you, even if you cheat.” His voice was warm and tender.

“Hmph,” Lelouch snorted, though even Suzaku could tell it was a cover-up. “Let’s get going. We don’t have time for—”

“For this?” Suzaku asked, reaching forward over his pale boyfriend and running the tip of his index finger across the wet bulge in the front of Lelouch’s briefs. The prince went very still and silent, his purple eyes widening at the touch. “You know,” the Japanese boy reminded the other, “you never did get to come earlier.” His voice deepened seductively. “Why don’t I make it up to you?”

Lelouch shivered pleasantly at the suggestion, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. Swallowing tightly, he managed, “Here?”

Suzaku laughed, like he hadn’t just suggested sex on a diving board. “Why not?” he asked jovially, massaging Lelouch’s stirring arousal through the fabric. He leaned down again, caught Lelouch’s lips with his and swallowed his moans. “I’ll make it fun,” he promised against the other’s lips. In one smooth motion, Suzaku rid Lelouch of his clingy underwear, feeling a weight off his shoulders as he finally tossed them away, his smile triumphant as the stretchy black fabric freefell into the pool down below. There was only Lelouch now, bared and ready for him, and the brunet felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

Lelouch squirmed beneath Suzaku as the younger boy made due on his promises and crawled over him, water droplets falling from the brunet’s face, chest, stomach, and swimming trunks onto the pale Britannian boy underneath. The prince huffed, “What did I _tell_ you about _dripping_ on me?! Stop—” and his complaints cut off abruptly as Suzaku took him hotly in his mouth.

Suzaku sank deeper onto his lover’s arousal, his tongue curling around it much more effectively without that hindrance of black fabric in the way. He bobbed his head and pulled back, gently blowing on heated flesh the way he knew Lelouch liked, and took him back in his mouth. His ears were perked for Lelouch’s moans, so much more pleasing to listen to than orders or whines. The brunet hummed around Lelouch, sending sensuous vibrations up his prince’s length through their primal connection. Suzaku’s eyes were tearing, and he regretted most of all that he couldn’t look Lelouch in the face like usual as he sucked him off. As he was caught up in the smell and taste and feeling of his lover, he was aware in the back of his mind that his swimming trunks were being desperately yanked out of place. Suzaku froze completely as a warm, damp pressure surrounded his own straining erection, and Lelouch slid from between his lips with a small pop.

“Two can…play at this…” Lelouch mumbled around Suzaku, rising to the challenge.   His hands wound up over his head to clutch Suzaku’s toned bottom, positioning the younger boy for better access. His pruney fingers flexed, and the Japanese boy’s dislodged swimming trunks dripped on his forehead. His legs slid apart automatically as Suzaku continued sucking him with renewed vigor. “Ah!” Lelouch groaned, “Ah—I’ll win…yet…” His words were muffled by Suzau’s hardness on his tongue, but his meaning was clear.

Suzaku shook his head, his lips curling upwards on either side around Lelouch’s erection. “Not…this time…Lelouch…!” His tongue pressed intimately to the Britannian boy’s weak spots; Suzaku belatedly remembered to lick the inverse erogenous areas because of their reverse positioning. He groaned and shook from the feel of Lelouch’s mouth on him in return, the double stimulation almost causing him an embarrassingly early undoing; he was inwardly grateful that he had enough self-control to not come just yet. That would be too embarrassing, and Lelouch would laugh at him later.

Lelouch. Lelouch was everywhere. Every fiber of Suzaku’s body was aware of Lelouch’s presence: in him, on him, below him, around him… The Britannian boy did something shocking and amazing with his tongue, and Suzaku felt his last remaining functional brain cells start to hibernate. “I can’t…think…when you…touch me, Lelouch,” he rasped, his voice quivering only because the diving board was still wobbling beneath them. 

The prince smirked and repeated that amazing motion with his tongue as if to say, _That’s the point_. Long, slender fingers danced across the young soldier’s backside, grabbing and pulling and prodding and squeezing relentlessly.

Suzaku shivered from the sensations. “That’s not helping.” 

“Mhm,” Lelouch murmured, and Suzaku could hear his deep voice vibrate in his head: _I know, but it feels good, doesn’t it?_

In retaliation, the brunet moved his entire head up and down, keeping his lips suctioned around the prince’s pulsing length. His chin brushed against wiry curls every so often, reminding Suzaku of the oddity of their position; they’d never experimented backwards like this, and never at the same time.  He was aware of Lelouch’s soft mewls and pants, spurring him on in an effort to make his boyfriend scream, to make it echo over the pool. The stench of chlorine clung to Lelouch’s skin, and Suzaku could even taste it on his cock, reminding him of all Lelouch had done for him, despite his status as an Honorary Britannian. The Japanese boy grunted with pleasure around the swelling flesh in his mouth, feeling his heart swell with feeling for the boy it belonged to.

-+-

 _I must’ve swallowed too many chemicals to even_ consider _doing this_ , Lelouch thought, even as he opened his mouth to Suzaku. There was no backing out now, though, sandwiched as he was between the diving board and the hard planes of Suzaku’s body. Only in the deepest recesses of his mind could Lelouch admit to himself that he found this exciting. He felt like he was flying, never mind the wet board pressing against his back; Suzaku was taking him on a wild ride, as promised, and Lelouch was hanging on for dear life as he rode the waves of arousal.

And like every other major decision he’d made since he was ten, Lelouch realized, _I’m doing this for Suzaku’s sake_. His pulse raced faster. Never mind that it was mind-blowing for him as a side-effect, he was allowing this to happen _for Suzaku_. There could be no other reason the proud Lelouch vi Britannia, undercover prince by day and masked rebel leader Zero by night, would be caught sixty-nining on a high-school swimming pool diving board. He groaned, his legendary concentration failing.

The ebony-haired Britannian writhed on the high dive, squirming under the Japanese boy’s body, Suzaku’s hardened length almost suffocating him as he moaned around it. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, mixing with the Japanese boy’s smeared precome on his tongue. The warm wetness of Suzaku’s mouth around him in return was enough to finish him right there, but Lelouch stubbornly willed himself to ride it out. Suzaku shouldn’t find it _too_ easy to make him come, the prince decided. His vision was blurry as he stared up through the narrow space between Suzaku’s thighs, not sure if the lights behind his eyes were stars or pleasure-induced hallucinations. His hands were sweaty on Suzaku’s skin, and his moans were muffled by Suzaku’s thick erection.

His violet gaze, though hazy with overwhelming sensation, was still inwardly sharp, as if he could see through to the inner failings of Suzaku’s crumbling willpower.  Working Suzaku’s body was like fighting Britannia: He just had to find the right weak spots and push them.

The prince couldn’t think beyond Suzaku, couldn’t hear beyond the rush of white noise in his ears, couldn’t focus on anything but the building pressure in his lower belly. His senses were on overload, and he couldn’t get a clear picture of what his lover smelled like, tasted like, felt like… All the little details Lelouch prided himself on knowing were lost in the delightful chaos of sexual activity and physically-expressed love and affection—a much-needed break so his highly-analytical mind could rest and take a backseat to pure, unadulterated feeling and sensation. He only knew he felt incredible—more than incredible— and there existed in his brain a single link to account for these glorious feelings: “ _Suzaku!_ ”

Lelouch’s eyes were closed as he finally succumbed to the pressure in his belly, and the coiling pleasure finally erupted as he ejaculated into Suzaku’s mouth.  He wanted to tell Suzaku that this time it was okay, that Suzaku could _drip drip drip_ into his throat and he wouldn’t mind at all. As if his boyfriend had heard his unspoken permission, the Japanese teen returned the favor and came. Lelouch continued to suckle weakly at his lover’s length until Suzaku was done, and even though the prince felt downright dead from his night at the pool, he’d rarely felt so alive.

Going limp with exhaustion, Lelouch swallowed and instinctively rolled out from underneath his boyfriend—and plummeted thirty-three feet to the water below.

-+-

 _“Lelouch!”_ Suzaku screamed, his quick reflexes kicking in as he followed his boyfriend off the springboard. His legs got caught in his twisted bathing suit on the way down, messing up his dive, and he hit the water flat on, jarred out of his senses as if he’d run through a brick wall bareheaded. He floated facedown in the water, barely conscious as the pain chased away the afterglow.

Then the world slid sideways as familiar hands hauled him up, and Lelouch’s fingers were all over him, checking him for bruises and a pulse and pressing on his chest. The patio floor was cold under his back, and Lelouch’s lips were on his, breathing air into his lungs.  Suzaku shuddered and coughed up excess water (some white fluid mixed in with the clear), struggling towards reality as Lelouch rolled him on his side.

Lelouch was leaning over him, forehead creased in worry. “Are you all right? What were you thinking?” he demanded, voice tight with fear. Face stern, he lectured, “Listen to me from now on. This never would have happened if you had just done as I’d wanted to begin with. Suzaku, I always know best.” The Britannian boy’s limbs were shaking as much as his voice, and a slight sheen shone on his naked body where he crouched beside Suzaku.

“…Yes, Lelouch,” the Japanese boy murmured. Then, weakly, “Thought I was gonna save _you_.”

The prince huffed, “I didn’t need saving.” Despite his rough tone, he tenderly moved a lock of hair behind his soldier’s ear. “You did. Don’t ask me how.” Helping his lover sit up, Lelouch gathered a couple towels and tossed one at his idiot. “Come on. Let’s leave before anything else happens.”

“All right, all right,” Suzaku grumbled weakly. Toweling off, he pulled on his dry change of clothes, continuously dancing out of Lelouch’s reach as he did so. They made it around the entire perimeter of the pool before he was done tugging the last of his clothes into place. It was at that exact second when the Britannian prince caught up with him—and pushed him right back into the water, clothes and all. Stunned, Suzaku shot for the surface, the waterlogged fabric barely having an effect on his speed and maneuverability. “What was that about?!” he demanded, green eyes stretched wide with disbelief.

“Payback.” Violet eyes twinkled with something a bit dark, and Lelouch strutted off in only his towel, leaving his boyfriend to scramble out after him.

Behind the two boys, an unmistakable pair of stretchy black briefs floated innocently in the pool under the waning moonlight.

-+-

OMAKE

-+-

“…You cannot be serious.” Violet eyes stared at green with barely concealed horror. “Suzaku, the diving board was bad enough, but _floaties?_ ”

Suzaku shrugged. “It’d make things interesting.” He brandished a yellow pool noodle at the prince, tripping him like he never tripped, even when he was three. Bursting into giggles, Suzaku steadied his lover on his feet and pointed to the expanse of floats they’d ‘borrowed’ from the gym supply closet. “Take your pick, Lelouch,” he offered.

“No,” Lelouch protested, just to be difficult.

And thus Suzaku went about apologizing in his nontraditional manner; it seemed to work on Lelouch. And it persuaded Lelouch to do what he wanted. Who said Lelouch was the more manipulative of the two of them, anyway? Suzaku just knew how to hide it.

Lelouch ended up falling off his floatie, and Suzaku—intimately connected to his partner by that point—had no choice but to follow.

They couldn’t risk returning the used floats to the supply closet, but they had an abundant stock for frequent future visits. As if Lelouch could really say no.

**Author's Note:**

> #Done, Not Perfect


End file.
